thesocietynetflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordie
Gordie is a student at West Ham High School. He is highly intelligent. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Gordie is seen on the bus when all of the kids fall asleep. The bus driver announces that they are back home, although nobody is there to meet them. Once home, Gordie attends Cassandra's meeting and takes her advice to wait it out at home until the morning. In bed and asleep, Gordie receives a phone call from Bean who is panicking that the teens are digitally cut off from the world. Gordie spots Cassandra attempting to break through the metal gates of the pharmacy section of the supermarket. He asks if she has a drug problem, but as Cassandra turns, it is clear that she is, in fact, unwell as her skin is sallow, she is sweating, and her lips are blue. Gordie notices these things and Cassandra admits that she has a congenital heart defect, which is proven by a large scar on her chest. Cassandra asks Gordie to take her home. There, Gordie pledges to learn to take care of Cassandra. Gordie cowers with the rest of the teens when Campbell shoots his gun and threatens to shoot Cassandra while they wait the arrival of Luke and his team. When the wood expedition group return carrying Emily's dead body, Gordie looks on Emily's body with shock and fear. Episode 2 Gordie and Bean place a picture of the kids with the message 'We Are Here' into a plastic bag and use a makeshift balloon to send a message into the sky. Gordie reveals himself by the Pavilion when the teens speculate on the meaning of the Solar Eclipse, which some interpret as a response to chanting for answers done by Lexie and others. He explains that it is a predictable astronomical event. In the kitchen of The Pressman Residence, Gordie drinks coffee with Becca, Allie Pressman, Cassandra Pressman, Sam, and Bean. While the group speculate on what could be happening, Gordie suggests they may be in a parallel universe. Will joins them. The group agree that they need to check out the water and power supply as well as creating a food inventory. Becca suggests that they should take pains to avoid the teens becoming alarmed at the measures the group hope to put in place. Cassandra acknowledges that she is the problem and vows to stay at a distance from it. Later, Gordie knocks on Cassandra's bedroom door with a stethoscope around his neck. He had been researching alternative universes with Bean, but he now turns his attention to Cassandra's heart condition by researching in the West Ham Hospital library. Gordie also mentions that he picked up the stethoscope when he stopped by Cassandra's doctor's office. While he tries to listen to her heart over her shirt, Gordie requires access to Cassandra's skin to hear properly so she undoes her top for him. Here, we see Cassandra's scar for the first time. There is some tension in the air and the two are soon interrupted by Allie getting a cup of tea. Gordie leaves soon after. Later, they meet at the office to go over Cassandra's medical notes. Gordie reveals that Cassandra is up to date on her vaccinations and takes Loestrin, which Cassandra tells him is contraception just in case. Cassandra tells Gordie that he doesn't have to work so hard to treat her and maybe his time would be better spent figuring out how to get everyone home. Gordie suggests that if he saves Cassandra, she can save everyone else, especially him. The dynamic between the two intensifies. Relationships Family Friends Bean Cassandra Pressman Gordie harbours feelings for Cassandra and pledges to learn to care for her medical needs. Significant Others Cassandra Pressman Gordie has a crush on Cassandra. Quotes Trivia *In a game of Fuck, Marry, Kill, Gordie receives three votes for None of the Above (Madison, Olivia and Erika). * Knows some American Sign Language to speak with Sam (1.02). * Has an iPhone (1.01). * Wears a NASA t-shirt to bed (1.01). Gallery Category:Characters